Photoresists, also referred to as photoresist agents, are light-sensitive material used in many industrial processes. A photoresist is mainly formed by mixing a resin, a photosensitizer and an organic solvent. The resin in the exposed region can undergo a fast photo-curing reaction upon light irradiation, which, upon treatment by suitable photoresist developing liquid and with the soluble portion being dissolved, gives the cured film (hence, transparent photoresist) image. Photoresists could be classified into transparent photoresists and other photoresists with colors. In the processes of printed-circuit board, when the flexible wiring board is used for the transparent electrodes of the mounting surface, the transparency thereof is required, and a photoresist composition for transparent photoresist can be cured to form the solder resist of the flexible wiring board. It requires the yellowing resistance and high transparency of the transparent electrode protective film in the touch screen monitor, and the photoresist composition for transparent photoresist could be used as the electrode protective film of such a transparent electrode plate of the monitor. The current photoresist composition for a transparent photoresist comprises a transparent resin, an unsaturated monomer, a photoinitiator, a diluent agent and a solvent.
However, the transparent photoresist formed from the current photoresist composition for transparent photoresist is poor in adhesion property, which will decrease the protective function thereof for the transparent electrode or the flexible wiring board, and further decreasing the quality of the transparent electrode or the flexible circuit board.